Adage
by nanabest
Summary: Ballet, blood, sweat, and tears. It's a possession of the mind and body. Of flesh and bone. Robbing you of your inner peace till your craving perfection like a druggie. Ballet was all Inuyasha ever needed but could all that change when ABT gains a new dancing prodigy. Could Inuyasha find love from the one thing that always fulfilled all his desires./SesshomaruxInuyasha/yaoi/R&R
1. Arabesque

Chapter 1: Arabesque

Ballet was art.

Everything about it from the pliès to elievès and dieveloppè. Ballet was an art. No one knew that better than Inuyasha. He'd spent years of his life perfecting his art and perfection wasn't earned without blood, sweat, and tears. No one knew that better than him. He'd learned that the hard way from frequent muscle spasms, torn ligaments and muscles, tendonitis, sprains, dislocations. Fractures, overload syndromes, and vascular syndrome.

One time he even saw a girl throw up her food for a week straight for lead. It was after their director said that she was too fat to be lifted by anything but an elephant. Dare Inuyasha say that was not even close to true.

See Chad was tough on people but Chad was Chad. They loved him. He wasn't even that mean. He just had a bit of a temper...all the got damn time. But the man was a genius. come on the guy created three ballet pieces that broke world charts. He was a musical genius. The devil's spawn. He could teach ballet to a squirrel if he wanted to. He brought the best out of people. So everyone respected him.

But none of that mattered. All that mattered was that it was a new season. A time for new beginnings and Chad had announced that they would be creating a new ballet piece. Of course Inuyasha expected he would be lead, as he was for the last five. Inuyasha had not had an inch of doubt. He was the best dancer, the strongest guy, and the best looking one. No one could compete with beauty and skill. He was a god. He was as close to perfect as anyone could get. He learned the dances the quickest and his flexibility made him susceptible to different styles. Chad loved him, he gave him the freedom that he needed to write his crazy compositions and pieces. Everyone loved him. He'd been the hard rock in all the guys pants and the wet dreams that kept the girls panties dropping all day since the day he came. He was a god.

"Inuyasha you will not be performing lead male this time." Inuyasha felt his whole world crumbling down around him as Chad looked him dead in the eye. His stupid over confident shit-fuck face never changing. This news was not only unbelievable but it was not happening. Chad was a cunt. Haha. Inuyasha let out a throaty laugh so he could emphasize his unamused pause.

" You really have a sense of humor, Chad. Really you do?" Inuyasha said sarcastically, earning a few choired laughs from his co-workers. He honestly was amused. Amused that Chad thought he could pull one over on him. Even after Inuyasha showed that he was obviously not falling for this, he still stood there like a statue.

" As I was saying you will not be performing lead this season... ABT will welcoming a new dancer as a principal dancer in our theatre. I would like to introduce Sesshomaru Inu no?" In a moment, Inuyasha could feel his heart crawling up to his throat and choking the life out of him. Chad was the devil. He'd turned every dancers nightmare into Inuyasha's reality. He had been replaced.

Even as the replacement walked in Inuyasha could still not believe it. He could feel his insides churning as he watched the newbie, who had already taken his spot, walk over to Chad. He had a confidence that was smothering. A look that was exotic. He was everything inuyasha was but so much more. Inuyasha felt sick. He was sure that at any moment he was going to hurl.

Nope! not any moment. He was hurling!

Inuyasha buckled over and released all of his breakfast onto the cold dance floor. He could feel tears threatening to burst from his eyes. Before Inuyasha could embarrass himself more he made a beeline to the bathroom, locking himself in.

He could not believe this. Years he had invested in ABT. He made Chad one of the most well known composers in all of America, no the damn world and this was how he'd repaid him. No this was betrayal. Inuyasha would never forgive him.

What had he done wrong? What did this new guy have that he didn't? Inuyasha was so overcome with shock, sadness and disappointment he felt as though his soul was being slowly crushed under the pressure of it.

He couldn't breathe.

Inuyasha needed his medications but he left his bag in the rehearsal room and his pills were in his bag.

" Inuyasha, my sweet little angel, what wrong?" Inuyasha knew that traitors voice. It was Chad. He wanted so badly to shove his fist down Chad throat. The damn traitor. If it wasn't assault he really would have. Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath of air to gather his voice, that he was slowly losing from crying, and yelled.

"Screw you!" Inuyasha knew that he couldn't always have what he wanted. But he had worked hard for this. He'd worked a thousand times harder than all the other dancer to pull of all of Chad's impossible dance routines. He'd work night and day for five years straight. For what? To be replaced so easily, on whim? No, that was unjust.

"What the hell gotten into you?" Chad yelled back.

"I have busted my ass for five years for you and you just went and replaced me with sess-sha-ha. did you think I would be okay with this bullshit?" Inuyasha heard silence from the door. He figured Chad had left but then he heard three loud bangs on the door that almost made him shit himself.

"Inuyasha you bring your whippersnapper ass out of that bathroom or I will fire the living cunt out of you. Do not making me start counting." Inuyasha hoped off the toilet seat and quickly opened the door. Nothing scared the shit out of him faster than the sound of an angry Chad. Inuyasha wanted to take cover but he knew better. It was always better to do what he was told.

When he got outside he was greeted by a less than happy Chad and the new guy who leaned against the wall of the hallway like an over dignified prick. Inuyasha already hated him. Inuyasha's thoughts were quickly forgotten as his ear was roughly pulled.

Inuyasha yelped. he was caught off guard distracted by the knew guy. He quickly looked at Chad, his ears laying flat on his head.

"Now you listen to me. You going to stop being an emotional little shit bag. I do not harbor weaklings is my dance troop. Either pull your shit together or you pack your shit and leave. Choose now!" Inuyasha could feel the overwhelming pressure boiling in his blood as Chad stared at him with hard blue eyes. "What do you want!?" He yelled again causing Inuyasha's heart to shrink a little. He was really scared shitless at this point. He felt as though he could feel a thousand needles puncturing his skin and his stomach tearing itself apart. He felt like throwing up again.

"I'll stay!" Inuyasha yelled frightened. He loved his job. He loved dancing. Chad threatening that piece of himself gave Inuyasha the biggest scare of his life.

"Good now if you ever act like a little shit bag again I will fire you." Inuyasha hung his head low. He was embarrassed as hell. He was a twenty- three year old man and he just got scolded in front of his rival. He wanted to get mad but he was too scared and defeated. " Now who the hell said I was replacing you?"

"You said he was lead male." Inuyasha whispered, feeling like a child.

"Well if you listened instead of acting like a brat you would have heard me when I said that my new piece is going to be about two strong male leads." He finished proudly. Inuyasha ears perked up and he pulled on Chad's arm.

"What?" Already he could feel excitement in his bones as his fears were put to bed.

"You guys will be performing as leads. A gay love story!" Chad said before Inuyasha hopped on top of him.

"Really? Really?" He said as he began to kiss the instructors cheek and lick his face. He was so dumb happy, he didn't even know where to put himself.

"Oiiii! why did I have to hire a dog demon? You won't be like this will you?" Inuyasha didn't hear the others reply as he was slowly put back down on to the ground. "Don't get too excited now. You are going to have to lose a shit tone of weight for this piece." Inuyasha paused as he shook his head and held his stomach.

"Why I haven't gained any weight at all." Inuyasha said insecurely as he gripped his muscular abdominal.

"So he can lift you, idiot." Inuyasha paused just as Chad turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Wait I'm playing bitch...Whoa! Am I really playing bitch? I'm not, right? I'm not his bitch, right? Chad? Chad!" Inuyasha yelled. He released a sigh of defeat before he felt a hand run through his hair and stop just as the base of his ears. He froze. He felt a chill go up his spine as he stood there like a dear in the headlights. He hadn't expect the touch...nor did he expect the hot breath breathing against his ear. Inuyasha's face flushed. He was caught off guard, His heart rate beating a million mile per second.

"The name is Sesshomaru and...you're my bitch." Satan's spawn and a beautiful mixture of baby Jesus whispered in his ears. He had never heard a voice so got damn heavenly that the gates of heaven were opening up to him. Inuyasha was turned on. Horned up. Ready to choke the chicken. That voice set him for days. It was like he had a fucking orgasm with just the guys voice. Inuyasha reeled from the exaulting high. he felt the large hand leave his head and then it processed in his mind what the bastard had said. Inuyasha never spun around so quickly in his life.

"What the fuck did you say?"

Somehow...the shitbag was gone.

 **A/N: This was written out of boredom, but I think I might like it. Please leave a review to let me know if you guys like it and if I should continue.**

 **-Love Nana**


	2. Cavalier

Chapter 2: Cavalier

Practice had gotten cancelled yesterday because Inuyasha had thrown up his breakfast in the rehearsal room because he thought he'd been replace by that new dancer, sessho-sha-sha. He felt kind of stupid now that he realized there was nothing to worry about. he wished he hadn't reacted so badly but hey hakuna matata, right?

Inuyasha sewed his Pointe shoes together. It had been a while since Inuyasha had to use it for a ballet d'action. He normally wore his soft ballet shoes, but yesterday night he got an email from Chad saying he would need his Pointe shoes.

First Inuyasha measures the shoe, seeing where his foot had the most arch before he safety pinned that spot. He then took his ribbon and sewed it in the spot he had his safety pins before he sew an elastic band on the heel, that went around his ankle. It was more or less 12 cm long. For the platform he took a big needle and cotton thread for crocheting before he began to embroider stitches around the tip. He picked up his utility knife and cut the fabric on the platform.

" He has you performing en Pointe." Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she sat down beside him and began to slip on her Pointe shoes. Kagome was Inuyasha's crew member. One of his closest friends. He had a crush on her when he'd first came to ABT. She was beautiful. She had dark brown hair that fell mid-back, long curly lashes, and pink full lips. She was light and small, very cute and when she wanted downright sexy. The crush lasted about a week or two until Chad paired them up and inuyasha realized how much of a crazy bitch she was. It was okay though. after all he'd learned to deal with it and now she was his crazy bitch.

" Yeah he does." Inuyasha replied, diligently gluing the leather tips and sewed them onto his platforms. He then began to squeeze the living shit out of his shoe, breaking in the box as best as he could at the moment. Normally he would have someone who weighed more than him step on it. "Hey Kagome, can you stand on this for me."

"Go to hell." Inuyasha laughed before he pulled out his leatherman and began to cut the back portion of the shanks then removed them. He then began to bend sole to his liking.

"Hey Kagome, Yasha," Koga and Miroku greeted before they sat down besides them. " Have any of you guys seen the new guy. Inuyasha shook his head no as he poured jet glue down into the box of his shoes. He then proceeded to taping where he cut off the shanks.

"Good. Because you know how much I like to talk mad shit and boy do I have tea on the new guy." Inuyasha tapped his toes and slid on his toe pads before he slid on his Pointe shoes and leg warmers so he began to stretch.

"Do I have to ask how you go this information." Inuyasha question Miroku casually. The man just shrugged before he shook his head,

" Everything I do is strictly legal...but who cares don't you wanna know more about him." Honestly inuyasha really didn't. All he needed to know was if he could trust the bastard to properly lift him. Inuyasha didn't have to say anything because Kagome responded for me.

"All I wanna know is if he is single." Kagome said as she leaned forward, touching her toes. "Do you know that?"

"No." Miroku said rolling his eyes before he continued. "Look I agree he is a big seven layers of steaming... chocolate cake...oh so delectable..."

"I'd eat him." Kagome chimed.

"Continue!" Inuyasha and koga simultaneously groaned, snapping the two out of their apparent daydream. Honestly was he really that hot. Inuyasha didn't really get a good look at him. Well he sounded hot.

Oh yeah!

He sounded like the angels of heaven was singing on Christmas morning, lord have sweet mercy on his soul. Inuyasha made a cross over his chest and kissed it to the ceiling.

"Well anyways I found out that he is actually like really famous." Miroku continued as he tied up the ribbons of his shoes.

"Really...I never heard of him." Inuyasha said boredly.

"Well that's because you live in your own bubble."

"That true." Inuyasha agreed as he began to roll his feet outwards and then inwards.

"...conceited shit." Miroku whispered before he continued. "Anyways, I heard he's traveled around the world doing ballet for a shit ton of major companies as a guest. This guy has never signed an official contract with any of the major companies, even though they offered principle dance positions. I'm talking about the Paris opera ballet, the Dutch national ballet, and the Bolshoi ballet and he declined them all." Inuyasha looked up a miroku. He was shocked, he'd admit that. That was a shit ton of top companies to want you. Inuyasha shook his head.

"That's weird" Inuyasha stated earning a unanimous agreement from everyone else.

"You know what's even more weird...after 10 years of hopping around the world doing ballet and turning down major companies, he agreed to sign a contract with here." Inuyasha nervously rubbed his lip before him and his friends stood up and began to warm up. This was bad, he could have really been that good and now he was gonna stay. Inuyasha bit his bottom lip. He was going to have to step up his game if he didn't want to get replaced. "I mean I get American ballet theatre company is good but come on, that is a shit ton of options." Inuyasha agreed with that.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha looked around and noticed all the other dancer had gathered around as well to hear about the new guy. Inuyasha couldn't help rolling his eye. No wonder the guy wasn't here yet. He probably thinks he could stroll in anytime he want because he's so use to golden treatment. Unfortunately for the new guy, he didn't know Chad. Chad didn't care if you were the ace in the hole or queen Elizabeth of England, if you pissed him off you better count your blessing and hope he spares the rod.

The studio door loudly opened closed gaining the attention of all the dancer who were clustered together. Quickly they all disbanded leaving the small group of four. The studio was quiet as the new guy made his way to the wall and laid his things down.

Inuyasha would admit, now that he had a better look at the demon he really was hot. He had long silky soft white hair and he moved you could see each and every individual strand follow. He had magenta and blue markings on his face in contrast to his pale white skin. He looked like an angel. However his black v-neck and black tights gave his aura a darker tone. He was gorgeous and the guy had style. Inuyasha would admit, he could see what the whole fuss was about. Lord knew he'd fuck that body into oblivion.

Sessho-sha-sha's piercing gold eyes met his and he could feel the hair in his lungs leave his body. He was like a butterfly caught in a spider's web.

He was so hot. And something about that stoic expression, bad boy thing he had going for him was just so tantalizing inuyasha had to catch himself from drooling. Inuyasha tore his eyes away and looked at his friends who were equally captivated.

This was ridiculous.

There was absolutely no reason the guy had to be so hot. Really there wasn't.

Everyone's fantasy's of fucking the shit of the new guy quickly ended as Kikyo walked in. Kikyo was the ballet mistress and Kagome's older sister aka leg up in Kagome's career. But hey Inuyasha was not complaining, if you have a ladder use it. He'd be a damn liar if he said he wouldn't have used Kikyo if she was his sister.

"Tous aller à barres." The dancers all went to the barres, the new guy being last. Kikyo pulled of her scarf before she began bar exercises. " okay everybody, we will begin with 2 demi and 1 grand plie, rises in 1st position facing forward, 2 demi plié in 1st position, grand plié, rise on demi plié from grand plié. raise la bras, bras bas. Keep Iit study. Focus on control." Kikyo ordered and the dancers did just that. They continued like that for an hour until they's come to the end.

"Stretch on Barre, face barre, leg turned out on barre, weight on side of arch, plié rise on demi pointe, turn forward, leg turned out on barre,weight on side of arch, plié rise on demi pointe, turn to face front of room, leg turned out on barre,weight on side of arch, plié rise on demi pointe, turn forward, leg turned out on barre, weight on side of arch, plié rise on demi pointe, turn to face barre, leg turned out on barre,weight on side of arch, plié rise on demi pointe -lower leg to floor and repeat with other leg on the barre. Gooood now everyone come for centre practice." Kikyo hurried. Inuyasha walked over to the center of the studio, taking his place at the front. The ensemble continued on with the warm up exercises until Chad finally entered the room. Our rehearsal pianist entered the room also and kikyo took her place at the front, sitting on a black metal hair.

"Good morning my angels!" Chad greeted as he entered, stopping in front of the crowd of dancers. "As you all know this season is a season for new beginnings. We want something fresh, exciting, and of course sexy as hell." The dancers laughed unanimously in agreement. " which is why me and my team of people brought you guys the devil himself. The fallen angel from heaven, Sesshomaru. Come here, Angel." Inuyasha turned his head looking at the isolated newbie. He still had that stoic expression even as he walked over to Chad, who in turn wrapped his arm around his waist and laid his other hand on his chest. "This angel will be our Dark Knight in this ballet d'action, so beautiful and poised." Chad admired gripping Sesshomaru's jaw and turning his head to side so everyone could admire his beauty. He was like a doll. His expression didn't changed and he didn't speak or show any signs of protest to the was Chad was playing with him. As hot as he was it sent a chill up Inuyasha's spine. What was up with this guy? Was he just use to feeling like a doll? Inuyasha began to feel bad for the guy, being perfect is all well and good until people stop thinking your human. Probably why he was so distant from everyone and why he never joined a company. He probably never associated with people properly so he doesn't know how to make friends. Inuyasha conspiracies in his mind until Chad looked at Inuyasha. His hand released sesshomaru and extended towards the half breed gesturing towards him.

"And you my dazzling, sweet, angel, Come here." Inuyasha walked towards Chad, who quickly embraced his hands. "You and this other beautiful specimen are going to be the magic in this season's opening show. You, my beautiful prince..." Chad said to Inuyasha. "...and you, my Dark Knight will be magical." Chad released Inuyasha's hand and opened it wide to the rest of the dancers. "For the rest of you, my sexy masterpieces, you guys will dazzle and charm and fuck the audience in the heart. Now let's begin with rehearsal."

Rehearsal began very simply, Chad separated the dancers into groups. One group were Inuyasha's dancers and the second were Sessho-sha-sha's. They began with first dance which was Inuyasha's group. The second what sesshomaru's and then there was the performance when they met.

"Alright Inuyasha, Sesshomaru we'll do your duets and solo's after rehearsal on to next song. Hurry my little angel." Inuyasha released in a deep breath, sweat dripping from his body his feet hurt but he could not afford to slack off. The new guy was perfect.

As a danseur his whole career was striving for perfect but this guy, he'd gotten there. His strides, his leaps, and his poise, all of it was perfect. It was no wonder every company wanted him. He was literally an angel, Flawless and perfect.

Not only was he physically perfect as a dancer, the role suit him. The strong, dark natured, and daring knight. He wore darkness like a new shirt, but illuminated like an angel. Chad was right. This guy was the devil. He turned the dancer's into his puppets and the audience into his slave. He made Inuyasha's heart stop and goosebumps rose whenever his music began to play. Inuyasha found himself praying that the dancer's would mess up just so chad can make them do it over again, and he could see the new boy dance all over again.

It soon came for Inuyasha's turn and all he could thank about was how amazing the new boy was. It made him mess up...a lot. His leaps weren't high enough, his spins unbalanced, and his ankles weak. He looked a like a 13 year old girl who just got her first pair of pointe shoes. It was horrible, embarrassing. Inuyasha had plan to show the new boy who was king at ABT but all he did was make a fool of himself. He was a mess his dancing was a mess.

"Okay ….Okay! Just stop!" Inuyasha stopped mid spin, stumbling slightly. He knew it was him. Everyone knew it was him. "Everybody take 5" chad said before he walked out of the studio, clearly pissed. Inuyasha kept fucking up. His ace kept fucking up. If anything at this point chad was probably rearranging to the piece so that Inuyasha would no longer be the leading prince.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Inuyasha had to do better he knew that. Not just because of Sessho-sha-sha but because her was a danseur. This was what he did. This was who he was.

Inuyasha turned and looked at all his dancers who were tired of redoing the same thing over and over again because of his fuck ups. He was screwing up, he knew it, they knew it. He couldn't even stand to look at the new guy. He knew he was laughing at him. The so called "prodigy of ABT."

Inuyasha turned on his heels and made his way out of the studio. He made his way straight to one of the empty soloist rooms and sat down right in front of the mirror. He stayed that way for a moment, staring at his reflection. Trying to remember who he was and why he was here. He had to get his head out of his ass, regain his ferocity, and remember who it was that made chad cry during auditions, because that guy was not who he was now.

Inuyasha began to roughly pull down on his ears, sharp pain shooting through them as he did. He closed his eyes burying himself in his shame. He could be so much more he knew. And now that he'd seen perfection he had to get there. He had to get his act together.

The rehearsal room door opened and in the reflection Inuyasha could see the new boy walk in. his heart skipped a beat from shock before he quickly stood and looked at the intruder.

He was clapping.

The new guy was clapping.

The new guy was mocking him. Inuyasha had never been more horrified his whole life. The guy was actually a dick. This made Inuyasha angry. He could feel his face burning red with embarrassment and anger as the man leaned against the door frame.

"That was marvelous performance. Truly I'm entertained."

"Fuck off! I don't have time for your bullshit!" Inuyasha snapped. He was fuming. He couldn't believe the ass came to mock him.

" No! I don't have time for your bullshit!" suddenly the air in the room changed. The new guy's normally stoic expression now seemed deadly and his stance was threatening. He seemed pissed. "I joined ABT because I wanted a chance to dance with the infamous Inuyasha Setsuna only to find a pathetic, bratty child." Inuyasha wanted to snap back but he couldn't. For some strange reason the new guy's way of speaking demanded respect. He felt like a child getting reprimanded by his father. He felt guilt, shame, and disappointment.

Inuyasha hung his head low. He knew why he couldn't fight back. It because he knew that sesho-sha-sha was right. He was acting like a brat. Inuyasha raised his hand, reaching for his ear before his hand was grabbed.

"Don't compare yourself to me. You should know better then to do that. I am 27 years old and I have been doing ballet since I was five. How old are you 19 maybe 20? You'll have time to get there, but you won't if you keep fucking up cause your ego gets hurt." Inuyasha looked up at the new guy who now stood right in front of him, holding his hand still. He didn't even realize when he got there.

"Do not hurt yourself either. You are a dancer. Your body is precious. take care of it." the Sessho-sha-sha said before he released Inuyasha's hand and gently touched his ear. He was so gentle. Strange cause just moments ago he was threatening and scary. In a matter of minutes Inuyasha went from hating the guy to respecting him. He had a certain charm and intuition. The way he was able to look right thru Inuyasha; find the problem and fix it. Well not fix it, but at least Inuyasha finally had his head in the game.

"Your five minutes is up." Sesho-sha-sha said before he turned and exited the room. He didn't give Inuyasha any time to do or say anything. He just left him to his thoughts and his still uncertain resolve. Still Inuyasha was a danseur, a cavalier, and cavalier's never give up on dancing.

Inuyasha shook his head before he rushed out after the new guy. When he entered the hall he saw him standing in front of the studio door about to enter.

"Sessho-sha-sha!" Inuyasha said as he quickly ran up to him catching his breath. "Wait!" the new guy stopped. Looking down at Inuyasha, waiting for the dancer to catch his breath before he spoke.

"What?" Inuyasha stood tall looking him in the eyes.

"Thanks for the pep talk though-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by the wave of the new guy's hand in his face.

"What did you just call me?" Inuyasha blinked. The new guy glared.

"Sesho...sha...sha" Inuyasha repeated slightly confused, slightly annoyed.

"That's what I thought I heard." the new guy said before he went into the studio.

For the rest of the day he ignored Inuyasha. Whenever Inuyasha tried to talk to him or call out to him, he'd just walk away as though he hadn't heard a thing. It pissed Inuyasha off. Here he was thinking that the guy wasn't that bad of a guy but of course again he was wrong. The guy was still a dick and still acted as though he was a noble little shit. To good for anyone.

Inuyasha wonder how far the doctors must have shoved that stick up Sesho-sha-sha's ass when he was born. He knew wit must have been pretty far.

 **A/N: Alright guys so this is the second chapter. After reading you guys review I decided to continue it. Hopefully I did not disappoint anyone and you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R &R.**

 **~Love Nana**


End file.
